


Cherished

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Erotica, F/F, Feeder/Feedee, Fluff, Gaining, Stuffing, Teasing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Jade loves taking care of her girl.- OR -The feederism Cade fic no one asked for but I felt compelled to write.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Cherished

"Come on, kitten, just a few more bites," Jade coaxed, gently tapping the piece of French toast against tightly closed lips as her free hand soothingly caressed the redhead's bloated belly. 

The remains of an enormous feast littered the table beside her, but she only had eyes for her stuffed girlfriend. Watching her carefully, she gently pressed harder on her belly until Cat's lips opened in a gasp, allowing her to slip the bite into her mouth. "That's my good girl," she crooned softly, rewarding her with a warm smile when she slowly chewed and swallowed with a small whimper. "You've been a good piggy today," she added, turning to spear another bite. 

Cat accepted this one without protest, taking even longer to manage to swallow it. And Jade's smile only grew when she turned back from getting the last bit of food on the plate to find her mouth already open and waiting, her eyes sparkling despite the discomfort on her face. 

"Are you sure you want this bite?" she couldn't help but tease, waving the fork in the air and smirking at the way Cat's eyes followed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips greedily. "You're such a greedy piggy," she murmured, lightly jiggling her stuffed belly and enjoying the gasp that escaped her. "You've already eaten enough food for three people, but you're still so eager for more, aren't you?" 

"Y--yes," Cat whispered, still staring at the last bit of toast on the fork. She'd hardly ever been as full as she felt in this moment, having eaten more than even her usual fill under Jade's loving command, but still, that last bite looked so enticing and she wanted it even as her stomach protested. 

"How much do you want it, kitten?" Jade asked contemplatively, leaning in closer. "Enough to beg me for it?" she whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Cat's ear and causing her to shudder. 

"Please," she whimpered, her voice shaky as Jade's hot breath against her ear worked her up even more. "I want to finish, Jade, please." 

"Who are you doing this for, kitten? Who do you want to finish for?" Jade growled, jiggling her belly a bit more roughly this time, though she was still careful not to do too much and risk making her ill. 

"You, Jade," she answered without even thinking about it, meeting her eyes with wide ones of her own. "I want to be your piggy and be stuffed as full as you want to make me," she added, her voice lowering sensually. 

"Oink for me," Jade whispered, resuming her lazy caresses on Cat's belly. 

Cat didn't even think twice before she obeyed, having to bite back a moan at the desire she saw shining back at her from Jade's eyes at the sound. Doing it again, she let her eyes flick back to the food-laden fork again, licking her lips once more as she let out another oink and returned her gaze back to Jade. 

"Good piggy," Jade smirked, holding the fork just in front of her lips. "I want you to eat it wIthout putting the fork in your mout," shHe told her. 

"But Jade--" 

"I know you can do it, kitten," she said firmly, her tone reassuring. "Show me how much you want to please me, how greedy you really are." 

Cat nodded resolutely as she eyed the fork. Leaning forward, she stuck her tongue out and coaxed the soggy bite forward until it was just at the tip. With another little lick, it was off and she caught it in her mouth, moaning at her well-deserved prize and savoring the painful fullness of her stuffed belly that was more erotic than bad, especially with the way Jade was easing the discomfort of it with her caresses. 

"Good girl," Jade smiled, brushing a soft kiss across her lips before pulling Cat's shirt over her head. "Are you ready for our nap now?" 

Cat yawned sleepily and nodded, leaning forward to chase Jade's lips and kissing her again. "Can we try the dress again first?" she whispered against her lips, feeling them curve into a smile underneath her own. 

"Whatever you want, kitten." 

"Yay!" Cat giggled, slowly letting Jade help her up and following her into the bedroom. 

'The dress' was one of Cat's from a year earlier. They'd discarded it when she started gaining and it had become too tight, but they'd chosen to keep it around for a fantasy they'd both discussed at length. The redhead wasn't too keen on trying for it often, the disappointment she'd always experienced being bone-deep and often bothering her for a few days afterward, but she was feeling sexy and confident and every bit the pig she loved for Jade to tell her she was and she had high hopes this could be the day. 

"Help me?" she requested as she struggled to pull it over her burgeoning belly, and Jade quickly stepped in to assist. It took a great deal of teamwork and Cat sucking in before the dress was on, though the zipper remained half-zipped. 

"Fuck, kitten," Jade breathed, making Cat's cheeks flush as she took a cautious step to see herself in the full-length mirror. 

The dress that had once fit her like a glove now looked more she'd been stuffed into it, possibly with Crisco or something to assist. Her belly strained against the material, threatening to burst right through every time she breathed, and a smile broke out on her face when she realized that, for the first time in her life, the way she looked matched the way she had always wanted to look, and Jade had been such a huge part of that.

It made her hope more than ever that today could be the day, and she shot Jade a brilliant smile before taking a deep breath and releasing it, not holding back as she had been. 

The straining material gave way under the pressure of her belly, the dress ripping with a noise that shot bolts of need straight through her (and Jade, if the look on her face was anything to go by), and Cat couldn't help but moan at the sight of it in the mirror. 

Within seconds, Jade was behind her, arms wrapping around her to play with her exposed belly and the tattered remains of the dress as she whispered encouraging words in her ear, and Cat Valentine had never felt so loved, cherished, or at home in her life. 


End file.
